One heart one soul Always and Forever
by Intoxic
Summary: This one below, is something that I had wrote last year in a story in polish, but with the new facts known from COHF, I decided to modify it and translate it for all of you. I hope you will like my vision of Malec's wedding.


A/N:

Hello dear fans of MALEC

I think we're all know now that Cassie plans to write Malec's wedding, and we're all go crazy 'bout this.

This one below, is something that I had wrote last year in a story in polish, but with the new facts known from COHF, I decided to modify it and translate it for all of you. I hope you will like my vision of Malec's wedding.

Rating: K+

Pairing: Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood

All rights to the characters belongs to Cassandra Clare.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

"**One heart. One soul. Always and Forever"**

Magnus felt a lightly stir next to his body, at the ungodly morning hour. Being still half-asleep he moved his right arm to the person that supposed to lay next to him, only to find an empty, warm space. This made his eyes open wide. His Shadowhunter was gearing up next to the bed.

'_Ah, a hunt or attack?'_ he thought.

"Sorry to wake you. I'm going for a hunt with Jace. I'll be back home later, maybe on a dinner?" Magnus slowly nodded, yawing. "I love you"

"Love you" Alec kissed his forehead and brushed his fingers over a silver ring with a flame on Magnus's left hand.

Magnus Bane, a six-hundred years old warlock was in a committed relationship with a Shadowhunter, and soon he'll get married.

_Alert the news!_

Never in his long life he'd thought that he'll get married, and if so that it'd be with a _SHADOWHUNTER._ This was beyond everything. In fact, if anyone would ask, he'd never thought that he'll be in a relationship with a Shadowhunter and that the Shadowhunter will propose to the said Downworlder. And yet, this was something that surprised Magnus entirely.

When he closed his eyes, he saw Alec struggling to speak his heart out to him, and then kneeling in front of him, and finally slipping the Lightwood ring on Magnus's left hand.

"_Will you marry me Magnus?"_

"_Yes, hundred times yes Alexander, I will marry you"_

For a long time Magnus was feeling a bit lost on this world, with nothing to cling on to. And then Alexander came to his life, he gave him something that he hadn't felt for a long time. A hope for happiness, a hope for new life. He gave him the most valuable thing in the whole world. He gave him pure love, even if they had their problems at first. But now, when they managed to defeat their worst enemy they could be simply happy, in love. And that was something that Magnus was looking eager for.

He didn't care how long this happiness would last, he just craved it as much as he could get. With the only person that he ever truly loved. With the person who holds his heart forever. The person who's his heart and soul.

A loud buzzing got Magnus out of his thoughtful state. Reaching out for his glittery pink phone, he looked at the silver ring, that strangely was fitting him perfectly.

"Hello?"

"By the Angel!" a girly, squeaky voice said "Alec told me the news! Congratulation soon-to-be-brother-in-law. I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks Izzy"

"After the hunt I'm coming and we're discussing the wedding. I'm so planning it! how 'bout orange suits? Or purple? Or…"

"Isabelle, my dear Isabelle…we will talk about My and Alec's wedding later, ok? Feel free to come and bring Clary with you. I'll call Tessa and Cate as well. See ya. And tell my fiancé that I love him"

"Sure, sure. Alec! Magnus says he loooooves you!" Isabelle screamed "See you later Mags"

Chairman Meow was looking confused at his glittery master, who now was scrolling through his contacts. The cat found himself licking Magnus's left hand, to be precisely his new ring.

"Meow, don't." he scratched the white fur ball behind the ears "You like the idea of me being married? Yeah, not usual thing right. Hahah, I'm getting married Meow, I'm getting married! Me Magnus the Magnificent Bane is getting married to a Shadowhunter. Can you believe it Meow?"

Chairman titled his little head to take a better look at this crazy owner.

"Oh! I have to call Cate and Tessa and…and I don't have any more alive friends…yeah…let's call Catarina." Magnus picked his best friend number and waited. After the fourth ring she finally picked up. Magnus heard her angry voice.

"If you're drunk again and want to complain on world, better hung up now"

"Hello to you too Cate" there was a slight growl from the other side "What are you doing?"

"I'm in the hospital, so be quick"

"Better sit down, cuz you won't believe what I'm going to say"

"What? You decided to stop wearing glitter?"

"No…" there was a small pause before Magnus blurted out "I'm getting married!"

"Hahaha, good joke Magnus, you got me" Catarina laughed loudly through the phone "Great joke!"

"I'm not joking Cate. I'm getting married. Alexander proposed to me last night. I'm getting married"

"You're serious? Oh…Lilith! That's fantastic! Finally you're doing something right! I'm so happy for you" the female warlock said after a while. Magnus could easily picture her smiling widely in the hospital hall. "When's the wedding? And where?"

"We didn't discuss it yet. But I need your help in planning"

"Sure. I'll come by after work? Say five p.m?"

"I'm free today so yeah. I'll call Tessa now. See you later Cate".

Finally the great news was spread around the whole Lightwood's family, friends and all important creatures as well, meaning the Clave knew as well. After the long talking Alexander somehow managed to convince his father to let them get married, as well as he convinced Jia Penhallow. Let's say that with her it was easier job to do. Robert was more opposite but finally he agreed. So now they could focus on discussions and preparations.

"So, how are we doing it?" Izzy asked, as they all sat around Magnus's table. All Lightwoods, including Maryse, Magnus, Catarina, Tessa, Clary and Jocelyn.

"I think" Magnus started "That we should make a mix" All of them looked at him rather confused "I mean we could take some of Shadowhunter's traditions. I mean we could take all beside the wedding runes. I'm a Downworlder after all. I can't have runes."

"I think I can help with this" interrupted a small voice of Clary "I can try to modify or create a new wedding rune for both of you, so Magnus could have it as well"

"You can do it?" Alec inquired "I mean obviously you can, you can create runes…but would you do it for us?"

"Yeah, Magnus is basically a family to me, and you're my friend." She smiled at Alec and Magnus "Consider it my wedding gift if it works"

"I knew that one day I'll get a benefit from befriending with you Clarissa" Magnus ruffled her red locks, granting a glare from the girl "So Alec can have the ceremonial golden attire, I could get something gold to my suit as well. And we could get married in the Institute? Robert could wed us or Jia"

"That's a good idea" Maryse spoke "We could do the ceremony in the Institute or outside"

"Or in the Greenhouse" prompted Tessa "This is a beautiful place."

"Alec is allergic, and Izzy too" Jace said.

"I can prepare them a potion for a night, to prevent any allergic reactions" Alec and Isabelle nodded at Catarina's idea.

"So it's settled?" All eyes were at Magnus in a silent agreement "Good. Then let's prepare the wedding"

In the next a few weeks the preparation for the wedding were going crazy. Maryse was making Alec's golden suit-jacket, just as the custom among Shadowhunters says. He decided that ecru dress shirt and black suit pants will fit to a golden jacket with wedding runes on. Magnus on the other hand, spent a lots of time on shopping trying to find something to wear for the wedding. It wasn't an easy task, since nothing was catching his eye for now. Catarina and Tessa bravely were helping him in it, as well as Isabelle when she didn't have to go on hunts, trainings etc.

Right now Magnus was trying on a navy blue with thin golden straps suit. When he stepped out of the change room, girls have weird faces.

"And?" he asked, turning around, so they could see him good.

"I don't think it's good" murmured Catarina "Not that color"

"It's ok" interrupted Tessa

"My suit, can't be ok" Magnus hissed "It has to be perfect! It's my wedding. I have to look perfect"

"I think that Alec would love you in anything you'll wear" Tessa said firmly.

"You're not helping me girls, not at all" Magnus moved to look at other suits. They were all the same, black, plain, not for him. But then he spotted it in the back, behind all the other suits. Magnus took the hanger in his hands and admired the masterpiece. The suit was dark purple with golden edges, and it was perfect for the warlock. It screamed to take it. Magnus immediately rushed to the change room, but at the end someone stopped him.

"It won't fit you sir, it's too big" the blond haired saleswoman said.

"It'll fit. I can assure you"

After all the woman had right, the suit was too big for Magnus. But for him there wasn't anything that a little bit of magic couldn't fix. One quick spell and the suit laid on him perfectly. When he put it on himself and showed it to his friends, they immediately approved. And Magnus could cross another thing from his wedding list.

_Guest list (check)_

_Wedding cake (check)_

_Wedding rings (check)_

_A place (check)_

_Suit (check)_

_Vow ( )_

_A place for honeymoon (check)_

After shopping Magnus and his friends went for a coffee to relax. There were only three days to the big day, and Magnus was slowly freaking out. And not because he will take Alec's last name. No, but because it was something new, unknowingly for him. The territory of being married was still undiscovered by him, and that scared him the most, that he won't know what to do.

"So, what did you decide?" Catarina was sipping her latte "Traditionally till death do us part? Or something original?"

"Each of us has to write their own vow"

"And do you have yours already?" Tessa looked at him from above her cheesecake "Mags?"

"Not yet" He felt the meaningful looks of his friends on himself "I don't know what I'd like to say to him…there's so many of it…I just don't know…"

"Magnus! Your wedding is in three days!" Catarina yelled "You have to speed up!"

"Stop this Cate! I'm already nervous as hell!"

"My oh my, never in my life I've seen Magnus Bane stressed. It's almost hilarious"

"Yeah, yeah, make fun of me when here I'm gonna die from all those nerves!" he hissed at her, folding his arms on the chest.

"I'm sorry Mags. I know it's important for you and I'm with you all the time" she grabbed her hand in hers and brushed it with her thumb. Tessa did the same with his other hand.

"Yes Magnus, we're both here for you. Everything is going to be ok"

The next two days were the last preparations. Jace, Simon, James, Tessa and Clary were preparing the greenhouse. Luke and Robert helped with chairs to sit and tables for later. Maryse and Jocelyn were preparing the food. They didn't let Isabelle help, to prevent any food poisoning. Thankfully the greenhouse had a spare place to dance, because Magnus insisted on dancing. That's why he and Alec were practicing the waltz for the last two weeks. Even with a balance rune Alec was having a hard time to learn it perfectly, but at last he managed to dance _good_.

The day before wedding, Clary showed Alec and Magnus the modified version of marriage rune. So for the two hours both men learned how to draw it, so in the big day they could draw it on themselves.

Magnus speared the bachelor party for himself, since he's all male's friends were dead. But instead he went drinking and dancing with Catarina, Tessa and James.

Alec on the other hand was dragged on a '_mundane bachelor party'_ by Jace and Simon. And by the Angel, he would never go in something like that again. Even if they would paid him billions. His wonderful brother and friend dragged him to a stripping club and got him an Asian male stripper. Let's say that this was the most exciting and terrifying experience since Magnus and him had sex for the first time. After the little '_show_' he had to drink a lot of alcohol to _calm down_ himself.

_Finally the big day has come._

Magnus was sitting on his bed, legs crossed afraid that when he'll let them down the bed, they would tremble too much. He even was afraid to eat something because he felt like he'd throw up any second. His stomach was twisting with nerves. The big, old clock showed that it's ten a.m. only three hours till his wedding. Magnus swallowed hard, when all fears came to his mind and his hands started to shake. He tried to calm down, but his body refused him.

"Hey are you ok?" Catarina came to his bedroom to help him with dressing up. "Magnus? What's wrong?"

"What if he won't be there? What if he stand me up? What if I'll be a bad husband? What if we're gonna fight all the time? What if…"

"Stop it!" she caught his arms in her hands, and took him in her arms. "Alec loves you, and you love him. He'll be there, waiting for you so you could have your ever after or happily ever after. So what if you'll fight? As long as you're together you can fix it." Magnus slowly agreed with her by a nod "And now move your ass, you have a gorgeous man to marry"

When they stood in the doorway of the greenhouse in the Institute, Magnus was taking deep breaths, telling himself to calm down. He was supposed to marry the love of his life in a few minutes. His heart raced on this thought, his breath quickened. Catarina held his hand firmly. Since Magnus played the role of _the_ _bride_ here, he was walking down the altar, and he's father couldn't really walk him, not that Magnus dreamed about it, Catarina took the role of his companion, as his best friend.

"Are you ready?" she asked, looking questioningly at him. He couldn't get his voice out so he only squeezed her hand and nodded. Catarina gave a silent sign to Jace, and the boy started to play _the Wedding March_. This was Magnus's cue.

He was walking slowly, as he would flew over the ground. It gave him an occasion to take a good look on the changed greenhouse. He was moving down the path, covered with white roses petals. Chairs were wrapped in golden material. And there was the wedding altar, decorated with white lilies. At first Magnus didn't want white flowers, since white is the mourning color for Shadowhunters, but Alec insisted on those flowers, since he found them beautiful from the very first time he saw them in the flower shop.

And there stood he. Alexander Gideon Lightwood. His soon-to-be-husband.

Alec looked truly marvelous in his suit, shyly smiling up on Magnus, as he was getting closer and closer to him. Alec's father was standing next to him, his mother sat in the first row, along with Isabelle and Simon. Then Luke, Jocelyn and Clary. Tessa and James, Maia Roberts as the representative of werewolves, Kaelie from the Faerie Folk, Malcolm Fade the High Warlock of Los Angeles. Jia Penhallow stood in front of the alter, next to Alec and Robert.

Finally Magnus stood next to his beloved, Catarina behind him. Robert smiled to Magnus, when the said warlock intertwined his right hand with Alec's. The young Shadowhunter mouthed to him '_I love you'_, when Consul Penhallow begun to speak. In fact, Magnus Bane didn't listen to her at all, he just admired his gorgeous fiancé. Alec Lightwood was the most beautiful creature that Magnus ever met. And he was going to be his and only his forever.

"Alec, time for your vow"

"Magnus" Alec looked in Magnus's eyes with the all love he had for the glittery warlock. "You are the love of my life. You are my home, my heart and my soul. My heart beats only for you. I want you to feel safe with me, to trust me with everything. I want you to know that I will take care of you in every matter. I want to be everything for you what you need. If you need a friend, I'll be him. If you need a comforter, I'll be him. I want to be someone you can lean on when you need to. If you'll fall down, I'll be there to catch you. You are the bright star that shines in a night and leads me home. You are my light in the darkness, my safe ground when I'm scared. I want to be your light as well. I will give you everything you'd want. And I promise to be with you in sickness and in health, in poorer and richer, for good and for bad. I'm gonna love you with every beat of my heart. And I swear, that I won't leave you till death do us part. I will love you always and forever"

Robert handed Alec a golden ring, enchanted by Magnus before, so they could bond in a magical way as well. When Alec slipped the ring on Magnus's right hand, the said warlock wiped a single tear from his cheek.

"Magnus" whispered Jia. Warlock shook himself from an admiration state and started his own vow.

"Alexander…it's for you I've waited all those years. It's you who showed me the real meaning of love. It's you who showed me that you have to fight for your happiness. My heart belongs to you along with my soul. I want to be with you always. I want you to know that I'll protect you from everything. That I'll always be there for you when you need me. You are my whole world. Without you there's no me anymore. You are my most precious treasure. I used to be a loner sailor on this ocean of life, but you are my lantern, thanks to which I found home. If I'd live without you, my days would be empty, my nights would be cold. With you I see clearly everything. You make me laugh with every small thing. It's you who gives a sense to my existence. And I don't want to live without you. And I promise to be with you in sickness and in health, in poorer and richer, for good and for bad. And I swear that I won't leave you till death do us a part. I love you and I will love you till the last beat of my heart"

Catarina gave Magnus a ring to slip on Alec's finger. When he did it, Jia handed them a stele. Alec started to draw a rune, while he whispered, the traditional words for Shadowhunters marriages.

_'Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm: for love is strong as death.' _

But when he finished drawing the rune that Clary modified for them, he said out loud their own vow.

"One heart" he gave Magnus stele and the warlock copied the rune above Alec's heart and arm, same as the Shadowhunter did second ago. When he finished he said.

"One soul"

Magnus touched Alec's rune above the heart and the Shadowhunter did the same, and then they said in unison.

"_One heart. One soul. Always and forever"_

Both runes and rings lightened in that very moment, giving a confirmation that the marriage ritual succeed. Finally they were bonded for good, and nothing could separate them now.

"According to the Clave law that I represent, I pronounce you a husband and husband" Jia said smiling at them "You may kiss…the groom?"

They didn't have to tell them twice. Way before Magnus could even blink, Alec took him in his arms and crashed his lips on his, holding him strongly. When they finally pulled away, there came the time for wishes. After every one of guest said their words, they moved to the tables. At first Magnus and Alec took a first toast, then was the cake.

Everyone was having a great time during the reception. Alec hadn't stepped on Magnus's foot during the first dance, so it was a big success. Soon everyone was swinging on the dance floor.

"I love you Magnus" Alec whispered when they were pressed chest to chest, moving slowly to a song that Jace played on the piano "With all my heart"

"I love you too Alexander" Magnus brushed his lips over Alec's palm "And you're finally my and only mine. You're the reason I believe in love Alexander. I just need you till the end of us. You are mine and I am yours forever. Till death do us part. And even after death, I will love you, forever"

"I will love you forever too my love" They sealed the statements with a slow, passionate kiss, filled with love and promise. Promise of ever after.

For the place of their wedding night Magnus and Alec picked Paris, a place where they made love for the first time. And their love making was truly blissful and passionate. After all, when they laid in each other's arms, looking straight into another eyes, Magnus couldn't be more happier.

"You're my one and only Alexander. And I'll love you till my last breath, till the last beat of my heart. You are my other half" he caressed lovingly Shadowhunter's cheek. "And finally we can live happily ever after. Just you and me Alexander. Forever"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


End file.
